


Dentist Appointment

by Root_Bee_Soda



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Numbness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Root_Bee_Soda/pseuds/Root_Bee_Soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a visit to the dentist, Peter comes back home looking for some sympathy from a caring boyfriend.<br/>He doesn't get any from Wade Wilson.</p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentist Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written to completion and its a measly 1k. And also literal tooth-rooting fluff.  
> Serketchaos is my beta reader and editor for this fic!

 

The people of New York City aren’t known as the welcoming, neighborly type. Especially towards naïve tourists who stand around in the street, taking pictures and blocking the way for everyone else. Rudeness notwithstanding, there’s something to be said for the way New Yorkers take care of their own. And clearly, they consider a super hero with spider powers one of their own.

 

Peter never thought he’d find himself feeling conflicted about the city’s kindness.

 

Sure, he didn’t _have_ to take home each gift basket filled with chocolate from the fire fighters, or each package of a dozen donuts from the NYPD, or even the homemade cookies from every mother whose child he saved from a car wreck or villain’s rampage.

 

He absolutely did have to take the package of cheese-filled danishes and pastries that one elementary class put together for him, though. He couldn’t say no to thirty bright innocent faces staring up at him in wonder and excitement for him to take their present. No one could.

 

But even so, just because he eagerly took each gift of appreciation home, it didn’t mean he had to actually eat all of it.

 

Except he did.

 

Being a college student with an unpaid internship, and freelance photography as his only source of income made refusing free food an act of sin. Especially when your superhuman metabolism burns through a lot of calories.

 

At the first sign of pain in his molar, he had stubbornly ignored it. He didn’t want to think that all those sweets given to him out of gratefulness was the cause of it. Until it got worse, and finally Wade and Aunt May both forced him to finally go to a dentist.

 

He had to get not one, but two cavities filled. They were on two teeth, side-by-side, and so the whole left side of his mouth had to be numbed.

 

When Peter got back to his shared apartment after his appointment, he was immediately met with Wade giggling at the first sight of his face. “Oh my Jesus, you look like some insufferable smirking douchebag!”

 

“I’m not smirking,” Peter snapped. “My mouth is just-,” he faltered, making tense hand gestures to his face as he struggled to find the right word. Wade laughed harder at the sight of Peter’s half-numb mouth talking.

 

Ironically, with half his mouth feeling strangely weighed down, he really did feel like he was constantly smirking ever since the numbing medication was injected.

 

Yeah. His two cavities were definitely caused by the generosity of citizens and _absolutely not_ his fault.

 

Taking a deep breath, Peter abruptly pushed past Wade into the living room, slinging his jacket on the back of the couch.

 

Wade wandered into the kitchen, still recovering from his laughing fit. He grabbed a glass from the sink and turned back to Peter, mischief in his eyes as he looked over the counter separating the living room and kitchen.

 

“I’d get you a glass too if I thought you could handle drinking without dribbling all over yourself.”

 

“Right, like you’re one to talk about dribbling. Which one of us has half-chewed food falling out of his mouth every time we eat because he can’t stop talking?” Peter shot back, crossing his arms. “It’s disgusting.”

 

Wade was grabbing the orange soda from the fridge as he gleefully replied, “It’s not like my mouth hasn’t done dirtier things. What’s it say about you that you still find this mouth attractive?”

 

“It’s says that I’m picky about _where_ your mouth can be disgusting. Dining table is off limits.” Peter had circled around the counter, into the kitchen as they continued conversing. Wade set his still empty glass and soda on the counter and turned to face Peter.

 

“Does that mean everywhere else is fair game?” he asked, taking a step toward Peter. Wade had gone for casual dress today, wearing old basketballs shorts and a white tanktop, and also forgoing his mask, leaving his scarred face out in the open. The look in his eyes as he took another step closer to Peter wasn’t hard to decipher.

 

Peter frowned, his mouth making a grimace that probably looked as awkward as it felt, but didn’t take a step back. “I don’t think a makeout session is a good idea when I can’t control half my lips. Newsflash, but those are kind of important to use.”

 

Wade was now close enough to grasp Peter’s hips and pull him flush against his own body. Peter lifted his head up to look at Wade’s face, into his dark brown eyes.

 

“Nawww, don’t worry. Just because your mouth looks as stupid as the stuff that comes out of it doesn’t mean its not kissable.” Wade leans his head forward and pecks Peter’s asymmetrical mouth. Peter pulled away with a scrunched look.

 

“Oh, ugh. That feels way too weird.”

 

Wade just laughs in response and give him another soft kiss, and grins when he feels Peter’s sad attempt to pucker up and kiss back.

 

Wade leaned back from their kiss with a serious look on his face. “Hey, Pete. You know what you got?”

 

“I’m almost afraid to ask, but what?” The grin that breaks out on Wade’s face is the one he has when he tells a stupid joke that he is way too proud of.

 

“You got a _purdy_ mouth.” Peter gave a loud and undignified snort.

 

“Oh my God I can’t believe you! How old is that?”

 

Wade kissed him again, and again and again, lightly. Each kiss was slow, ending with a soft smack, before leaning in for the next one.

 

Peter, not being able to do much, closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly for each kiss. He sighed, pressing closer and wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck as Wade rubbed his thumbs on Peter’s hips in small circles.

 

They stayed like that for a bit, sharing light touches and tickling breaths on their skin, until Peter pulled away with a grunt and rubbed his lips.

 

“I think that’s all my lips can handle right now.” Wade wiggled his brow at that. “Don’t. Stop that.” Wade grinned and let go of him, heading over to the couch in front of the TV.

 

Peter considered getting something to snack on. With his boyfriend here though, it would be asking to get teased while trying to do the not-so-simple task of keeping his food actually in his mouth as he chewed.

 

With that thought, he trailed behind Wade to the couch, waiting for him to get comfortable before flopping down on top of him.

 

“OOF. Okay, your elbow totally aimed for my gut, don’t try to deny it,” Wade wheezed out. Peter shrugged, his shoulder rubbing against Wade’s chest.

 

“Maybe that’s what you get for laughing at me earlier,” Peter said as he rested his not-numb cheek against his boyfriend’s rough shoulder. Wade grumbled, saying something along the lines of “petty”. As he reached for the remote, Peter asked him to pull up X-files.

 


End file.
